Pillow Talk
by Emla
Summary: Blair plays dirty while engaging in pillow talk.


Not exactly smut, but rated M. Will possibly have a second chapter.

* * *

The bed dipped when Chuck climbed in on his side, turning the light off before scootching over towards Blair. She was curled up in a fetal position, resting her cheek against her hands, smiling contently. Her smile got even wider as she felt Chuck align his body to hers and settle in, kissing her cheek and wrapping an arm around her.

"There's this Bass Industries board meeting tomorrow" he said. "And by meeting I mean dinner. It's informal, something the board does every summer, they go out to dinner and talk about… Bass Industries, I suppose. I'm considering attending and I was hoping you would join me."

"Sorry" Blair said with a content purr. "I can't. I have a date tomorrow night with the hottest guy in New York City."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Do you now?"

"Yeah…" she purred. "I've already made reservations. I'm taking you to Le Bernardin. Then I thought we'd go back to my mother's penthouse because she and Cyrus will be back from Paris the day after tomorrow and she would like to see us both."

"Can't we just stop by there for brunch when they've arrived?"

"I thought I would give Dorota the night off so we have the place to ourselves" she continued with a relaxed sigh as if he had said nothing. "I'm then thinking I should take you upstairs, press you up against the wall and kiss you, then lead you to the bed and throw you down on it. Then show you the new lingerie I bought."

He kissed her ear.

"Go on."

"You'll like it. It's exactly the kind of stuff that makes your eyes get that look, and your voice get all husky. I thought I would slowly crawl up over you, stopping to let you feel me up before kissing you. Then we'd make out until you reach that point where you growl at me to get your damn clothes off you right this minute."

"I don't believe I ever growl."

"You do" she said sweetly. She continued talking, keeping the relaxed and casual tone, making it sound almost like she was talking about what she had been up to during the day. "When the growling begins I think I will just sit up and pull you up with me, so we can work together with removing your jacket and bowtie. Then I'd let you continue to grope me while I work on your buttons, making sure to caress you thoroughly before taking the shirt off. Then I would just move to the side and stroke you through your pants."

"Imagine that" he said, rubbing himself against her.

She smiled, feeling his erection press up against her ass.

"Not tonight Chuck, I'm too tired."

"Hey don't tease if you won't deliver" he said, cupping her chin to turn her face towards him, kissing her cheek hotly.

"Of course I will deliver. I'm discussing my plans for tomorrow night."

He groaned suggestively in her ear, releasing her chin while letting his tongue play with her earlobe. She kept her poker face on and kept talking about her plans as if they were plans to go to the mall.

"Once I've got you even hornier I'll remove the rest of your clothes. Don't wear shoes with laces because that will take longer to take off."

"Making a mental note" he breathed into her ear, rubbing himself against her some more.

"And once I've got you good and naked…" She made a thoughtful face. "What would you rather? Handjob or blowjob?"

"How about a handjob tonight and a blowjob tomorrow?" he suggested, grabbing her hand. "Or the other way around. I'm flexible."

"No, pay attention" she said, pulling her hand free. "I said I didn't want to have sex tonight. Now decide, do you want me to blow you tomorrow or jerk you off?"

"Blowjob" he murmured in her ear.

She nodded, business like.

"Okay, then that it is. But try not to come, okay?"

"Sure" he scoffed cheerfully.

"And after that, what do you think? You've always wanted to take me on my dresser, by the Marie Antoinette painting. Should we do that? Or I could ride you on the bed first and once you're ready for round two we can move over to the queen."

"I'm fine either way. Either being ridden on the bed first and taking you on the dresser second, or going straight for the dresser. In fact, I think I'd want the dresser first. God knows I've been waiting years to screw you on that thing."

"Yeah but if you come while I ride you first then once we're on the dresser it will last longer" Blair pointed out.

"I see your point."

"Anyway, then I thought we'd end the evening on a romantic note."

"You want me to use my tongue to write you romantic messages?" he asked, suggestively running his hand down towards her core. She grabbed his hand before it could reach its intended destination.

"I had a bubble bath in mind" she said. "While you recuperate I thought I would draw a bath, light a few candles, get a bottle of champagne… If you could do me a favor and pick out a romantic CD you can actually stand to listen to then that would be great. I'll put it on and then we'll relax in the tub together."

"Facing each other or spooning?" he asked, both turned on and quite amused by the way she gave him a casual play-by-play of the evening he had to look forward to.

"Spooning" Blair said. "I want to lean back and relax against your chest and feel your arms wrap around me. Then we can talk about how much in love we are and all that other stuff couples do that sicken people who aren't in relationships. Since this place unfortunately lacks a bathtub we'll really have to make the most of it."

"And then?"

"Then I'd turn around and we would wash each other. After that I'm not sure. I have two different ideas in mind."

"Let's hear it then."

"Option A is that we drain like half the water from the tub, since I've heard being underwater when having sex really isn't very good for you. It can be painful, or so they say. Plus we'd just splash water everywhere. So, drain half the water, then I'd turn around and lean my upper body out from the tub while you take me from behind."

"Sounds hot… and slippery."

"Which is why I'm leaning towards Option B. We get out of the tub, dry each other off and then make love on the floor right beside the tub."

"I vote Option B. That way I can just roll to the side and fall asleep when we're finished because I can tell you one thing, I won't have much energy left."

"I can agree to a quick nap" Blair nodded. "But then we'd better get under the covers. Mom and Cyrus get in really early the next day and I don't like the thought of them finding us in such a compromising position."

"If they walk in on us we could just tell them to come back after they've learned how to knock" Chuck replied.

"I'm sure you'll be able to get up and walk the few yards between my bathroom and my bed" Blair argued softly.

"Don't be so sure after three rounds of sex and a hot bath. But fine, to avoid being seen naked by my girlfriend's mother I could probably manage to get myself to your bed."

"Good. Once in bed you will be free to fall asleep. But I want you lying on your back, so I can curl up next to you with my head in the crook of your arm… And if I don't fall asleep right away I can lie there and watch your chest rise and fall, and play with your… manhood." She said the last word in a faked-virginal tone.

"Play with me _now_" he said, practically whining.

"I'm almost asleep…" she mumbled, her eyes closed for effect.

He sighed and rolled over on his back.

"Well I can't sleep."

"What's the matter, my love?" she asked.

He scoffed.

"You've aroused me, that's what's the matter" he said, a touch annoyed, lifting himself up on his elbows.

"You don't like it when I do that?" she asked innocently.

"Oh please" he snorted. "This was what you wanted all along."

"But Chuck, why would I try to get you horny if I'm not interested in sex?"

"Probably because I didn't buy you that Birkin you wanted today."

"If I was mad about that why would I plan on making you a very happy man tomorrow?" she asked through a yawn.

"Go to sleep" he said sullenly. "I will handle this myself."

"Go get a towel first" she mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and cursed. She felt the bed dip again when he got up and had to fight to conceal a smirk. Usually he was the one with the power in the bedroom, the one who took charge and made her beg for release. That was the way it had been for the past seven weeks of them being together. Now she had decided to take some of that control away from him and show him that she had merely _allowed_ him to make her beg. Her willpower was every bit as strong as his was and she was going to show him exactly that. Tonight was just a warm up. Tomorrow he wouldn't get much without begging for it first. Knowing beforehand exactly what she intended to do to him would hopefully serve to make him all the more frustrated when he had to ask her nicely.

He got back into bed and she rolled over on her back, opening her eyes slightly, watching him standing on his knees next to her. He tossed the towel on a pillow and pulled his pajama pants down. For a second Blair toyed with the idea of sitting up and wrapping her lips around him, but that would be counterproductive to what she wanted to achieve. So she settled for smiling up at him while he closed his eyes, sighed and wrapped his hand around himself.

"You're a dirty boy, Bass" she said.

"Either put that mouth to better use, literally give me a hand or just go back to snoring" he grunted.

She reached up her hand and gently caressed his leg, moving up his thigh. The touch made him grunt again and lean his head back while his motions became more frantic. Her gentle touch moved up and down his thigh, then back over his ass, touching him all over but not where he wanted her touch the most.

"You're such a tease" he said through gritted teeth, glaring down at her.

"Me?" she said innocently. "I'm just trying to get some sleep."

"Towel" he said.

She pulled up her nightie, exposing her flat stomach.

"Come on me" she said.

He made a noise and did just that. Blair closed her eyes and smiled, pleased with having won this round. No doubt had he figured she would be unable to resist once he got started, or he would have taken care of business in the bathroom. The fact that she had remained relatively passive and let him bring himself to the finish line meant she had been more strongly willed. At least for tonight.

Chuck exhaled in a loud sigh. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, fighting the desire to reach up and stroke him now that he was done, knowing how much he loved it when she continued to stroke him, or suck him, the first minute or so after he climaxed. But instead of doing that she let her fingers play with the sticky substance covering her chest and stomach, idly thinking about how at some point they would stop using birth control and this particular part of him would give her children. It was something she had thought about a few times already, even though they hadn't been together two months yet. It was just such a given for her that this was the man whose children she would one day bear.

Tonight however this was the man who grabbed the towel and wiped her clean before tossing the towel on the floor and collapsing next to her. He curled up with his face in level with her chest, reluctantly pulling her nightie back down, then pulling the comforter up and wrapping his arm around her, mirroring the sleeping position she had said she wanted for the following night. He then sighed heavily and she reached up her hand and let it slowly run through his hair while she drifted closer to sleep.

"See you tomorrow…" she whispered.

"You torture me Waldorf" he sighed in response.


End file.
